legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Douglas
is a character in The Legend of Heroes IV: A Tear of Vermillion. He is also known as Lightning Douglas. He was trained under Castle "The Saint of Swords" and at the same time as Lucias "Sapphire Eyes". Character and Appearance Douglas is a muscular young man who is 28 years old. He has short blue hair with a slicked back style and blue eyes. He wears a light brown collar shirt with a protective orange vest. He wears brown fingerless gloves on both hands. Douglas is skilled in swordsmanship and is well known for his work in the Adventurer's Guild. He is very disciplined when it comes to swordsmanship. He refuses to use the sword his dying master gave him until he considers himself worthy to wield it. There are also times where he is prideful such as the time where he initially refuses Avin's attempt to return his master's sword when Avin won it at the Water Match. At other times, he is an easy going person who never misses an oppurtunity to crack a joke and helps others whenever they need the assistance. Story Douglas is first seen in the Highway Of Two Towns. Douglas discovers Avin and Mile unconscious on the highway. They had lost the Kabessa and Guardian Bell to the Syamseal Gang. Douglas says he will hunt down the Syamseal Gang as they had stolen an important sword that was passed to him by his master. Avin and Mile join Douglas. They were able to defeat the members that were stationed at Torkas Cave, but it turns out Douglas' sword was sold to a merchant who deals in stolen items. The mayor of Borun had actually bought the sword from that merchant, but it is now the prize for the winner of the Scotia Festival Water Match. Douglas became the representative of New Borun, while Avin became the representative of Borun. Douglas lost the match due to wooden deck breaking, causing him to fall into the water. He does not ask Avin for the sword and leaves without warning. However, Avin and Mile return the sword to him after learning about it. Douglas vows to assist Avin and Mile on their adventure. After several events, circumstances occur where Avin asks him to escort Great Oracle Avarice to Valkd and protect him from Madram. He accepts the request and bid farewell to Avin and Mile. Later on, Douglas is seen fighting off several monsters that are approaching Valkd. Avin and Rutice team up with him and slay the monsters. After learning about what had happened to Mile and Eimelle, he offers to help Avin on his new journey to collect the Sacred Treasures. He travels with them all the way from Quitt to Theta. During their travels, they meet Lucias at Taruga Highway. She is also another disciple of Castle and helps them at certain points of their journey. After saving Scotia at Quitt, Avin obtains the sacred treasure Dellepied. Douglas duels Lucias with a bet. If she wins, he will give her Castle's sword. If Douglas wins, she must help Avin on his journey. Douglas is able to defeat Lucias and offers her assistance to Avin. The bet backfires on him when they reach Theta. Before riding the boat to Boreas, a Paladin rushes over and asks one of them to stay. Lucias states that the only choice should be Douglas since Avin and Rutice are traveling together and Lucias has to stay with Avin due to the bet. Douglas sends his farewells and Avin thanks him for everything he's done. Battle Douglas is able to use a one-handed sword, shield, and a two-handed sword. He cannot use magic of any sort, so he relies on his strength, speed, and skill to slay his enemies. Skills Deadly Allusions/Trivia *Douglas and Lucias trained under the same master, Castle "The Saint of Swords". They were his only disciples. Lucias had respected Douglas just as much as Castle, but that changed when Douglas left to join the Adventurer's Guild. Lucias couldn't understand why Douglas left, causing mixed emotions towards Douglas. *His master's sword is called The Thunder Sword. It is a two handed blade that has a +121 Attack Stat increase. Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsman Category:A Tear of Vermillion Characters Category:Party Members